1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a rotating piston assembly, with a housing including a mixture inlet, an exhaust gas outlet, at least one valve and a drive shaft.
2. Prior Art
Internal combustion engines of this kind are known as rotary piston engines. As compared with reciprocating piston engines, rotary piston engines have the mechanical advantage that the conversion of motion is not necessary and that free inertial forces do not arise. However, sealing the rotating piston with respect to the housing is difficult and relatively expensive in rotary piston engines. The geometry of the rotating piston and the interior of the housing is also relatively complicated, so that manufacturing these two parts is expensive in terms of cost and effort. The eccentric support of the rotating piston with respect to the center of the housing is a further factor contributing to increased and complicated efforts to accomplish the drive connection of the piston and the drive shaft.